


It Wouldn't Fall Off

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Orgasms, Coming In Pants, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is interrupted by Castiel while having a conversation with his... yeah. It seems an explanation is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wouldn't Fall Off

"No, no, we are not doing this!" Dean's voice rang out loud and clear in the dark and seedy motel room. "Frankly, I don't care what you think, it's a fucking bad idea."

Dean sat on his bed, clad only in a pair of boxers and his socks and appeared to be talking to no one. Sam had made a run to the local police station to do some research and that had left Dean alone.

With his dick.

Which had grown very opinionated of late.

Dean stared down at his very opinionated dick and shoved a pillow over his lap to shut it up. It didn't work. He tossed the pillow across the room.

"What part of 'Cas is an angel of the Lord' don't you understand? You go near Cas and you'll probably fall off."

His dick twitched its protest. It had been twitching all day, every since the encounter with the demon earlier.

"Why would it fall off?" came a question from behind Dean.

The hunter sprang up and leapt for his jeans, pulling them on. "Jesus, Cas! You have got to stop doing that. Pop up outside the damned door and knock."

The angel disappeared and a moment later, there was a knocking at the door. Dean did up his zip and buttoned his jeans, then he walked over and jerked the door open. "Not really what I meant."

"But..."

"Next time you decide to pop in on me, do it outside the door and knock. In fact, do it every fucking time. What do you want?" Dean crossed the room to the mini fridge and pulled out a beer.

"I just wanted to be sure you were alright after today, but you're not." Cas frowned, as he moved to stand in front of the hunter.

"I'm just dandy, Cas. You stopped the demon before he could do any real damage." Dean flashed back on the memory. Cas had pulled out a major can of whoop ass on the demon. The hunter had almost felt sorry for it. Almost. Mostly, he had admired Castiel's actions and, damn, but the whole thing had been hot.

"No, you were talking to yourself, Dean. That can't be good."

The hunter blushed. "I wasn't talking to myself. I was... You know what, nevermind." Dean took a pull on his beer. "It's not really your business, anyway." He was forced to take a step backwards as the angel moved closer. "What..."

Cas continued advancing on the hunter until Dean's back came up hard against the wall. "If you weren't talking to yourself, then who were you talking to?" The angel looked pointedly down at Dean's crotch where his hard dick was straining in his jeans. "Or what."

"Not going to talk about this."

"You were talking about your..."

"If you say dick, I'll fucking punch you."

"Which, as you know, would be ill advised." Castiel gazed into Dean's eyes as if he were looking at his soul, which, maybe he was. "It wouldn't fall off, Dean."

"You're an angel. You have no clue what..." Dean's words were cut short as Cas pressed their lips together in a kiss and fucking hell, but how could he say no to that?

The kiss was awkward at first. The angel's lips didn't move at all, not until Dean's did, then Cas began mimicking the hunter's motions. As Dean's lips parted, so did Castiel's. When the hunter began exploring the angel's mouth with his tongue, Cas allowed it, no, he seemed to welcome it.

When the kiss broke off, the hunter was left gasping. "You're an angel."

"Yes."

"Angels don't do this."

"That's not entirely true," Cas infomed him. "It's rare and not encouraged. It's not something I've ever done, Dean. I've never wanted to."

"But you do now?" the hunter asked, barely daring to hope.

Castiel cupped Dean's erection through his jeans. "I would like to try. With you."

The hunter dropped the beer, took Cas's face in his hands and kissed him once more, then he flipped them around so the angel was pressed against the wall. He brought their hips together and ground their erections against one another through their pants. It felt delicious, hot and dirty. Dean was sure he could come from just this, grinding passion and kissing Cas.

The angel bucked against him, allowing himself to feel the sensations his vessel was experiencing. It wasn't enough. It was too much. "Dean, close your eyes," he panted into the hunter's mouth.

Dean did so, trusting the angel entirely. Just as he reached his peek and started to fall, he felt Castiel go stiff against him. Suddenly, the hunter's vision brightened behind his eyes. He could feel Cas' presence all around and through his body. Dean felt wanted, needed and, oh sweet baby Jesus, loved, so fucking loved. The feelings coalesced at the same moment his orgasm overtook him and he came with great, racking shudders.

"Fuck, oh fuck!" Dean started to laugh as the light faded and he came back to himself.

"Dean, you can open your eyes now."

The hunter's eyes flew open and he met Castiel's gaze with his own. "Cas," he said with awed wonder, "What the fuck was that."

The angel smiled, something Dean always treasured. "That was me you felt. There were rumours, but..." He shook his head. "I liked it, Dean."

Laughing again, the hunter stepped back and took Cas' hand. "Good, because that was fucking unreal." He suddenly sobered. "It felt like... Nevermind."

"What, Dean? Ask," Castiel ordered.

The hunter blushed. "It felt like you love me."

The angel tilted his head to the side. "How could you ever doubt that? I've loved you since the moment you were created."

"Oh. Shit," Dean said in shock. He suddenly understood. "I think maybe..."

Castiel kissed him again. "I know. You love me too."


End file.
